Nada
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Alec no quiere que Max vea televisión.


**Notas:** Pues quería un momento frustrante y triste, no sé si lo conseguí, eso lo deciden ustedes. Esta va para la **Maldà**, que ella fue la que me pasó la canción que fue la mayor parte de la inspiración de esto -la otra mínima parte fue mi aburrida clase de siete de la mañana(?)- y para Nic también ¿esta mal si le dedico todo ultimamente? Ash, es que es quien me inspira so...

**Disclaimer:** DA no es mio, es como si fuera un parque municipal, puedes jugar en el y divertirte, pero al final del día tienes que irte, aunque llores por que te la estabas pasando muy suave en los columpios.

* * *

**Nada**

-¡Hey! -El gritó molesto de Max se escuchó de pronto en la pequeña estancia acompañado de su visible molestia -Yo estaba viendo eso -Dijo mientras le arrojaba un cojín del sillón a Alec, pero este ni siquiera se molestó en atraparlo, tan solo dejó que le golpeara y cayera al piso.

-¿Si? Pues ya no -Le respondió Alec en tono serio y luego le sonrió sarcásticamente -Es aburrido.

-Como si me importara lo que piensas -Contraatacó ella y se levantó para encender de nuevo la antigua televisión que tenían, vivir en un lugar en donde los servicios escaseaban y no tener ni un control remoto apestaba. Max prendió la televisión y comenzó a caminar hacía su sillón.

_Y volviendo con el caso del aniversario luctuoso del Senador Rogers hablaremos ahora con su hija que… _-Inició la televisión de nuevo pero Max no pudo escuchar nada más por que Alec la apagó por segunda ocasión.

-Pero ¿qué demonios? ¡Alec! Te estas ganando un golpe, a mi tampoco me gustan las noticias, pero sino ¿cómo demonios estaré enterada de lo que pasa afuera de TC? -Max bufó molesta y luego se movió para encender la televisión de nuevo.

_Es que no lo entiendo, él era el mejor padre del mundo, era un senador honesto, trabajaba para su pueblo…_ -En esta ocasión cuando Max prendió la televisión se quedo parada junto a ella con su mano tapando el botón de apagado, conociendo a Alec se la apagaría por tercera ocasión si le daba la oportunidad.

-Max, déjame apagar eso, es aburrido -Dijo Alec parado a su lado, extendiendo su mano, parecía estar intentando decidir si quitar la mano de Max de la televisión sería una buena idea o no.

_El senador Charles Rogers, que alguna vez fue miembro del Partido Republicano fue Concejal del Distrito 17 durante más de 14 años antes de contender…_

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿La patrulla antiaburrimiento? Pensé que estabas en la cocina, no sé que te trajo hasta acá en primer lugar. -Max apretó con más fuerza su mano sobre la televisión y se le plantó de frente. Sí claro, como si _ella_ fuera a dejar a Alec decidir algo en su vida, aunque eso fuera algo tan trivial como ver televisión.

-Solo quiero salvarte de que te duermas frente a la televisión. -Dijo Alec observando por primera vez el aparato y tensando la mandíbula, su tono se mostraba de lo más tranquilo, pero de pronto Max creyó notar algo más en sus ojos, sin embargo en vez de detenerse a intentar descifrar que era eso, le respondió de nuevo a Alec.

-ADN de tiburón ¿lo olvidas? Y ya deja de molestar si no quieres que te patee el trasero.

_Le sobreviven su esposa de 56 años, y sus dos hijas Ellen y Alice, Alice, que piensa continuar la carrera de su padre…_

Pero Alec no le dijo nada más, tan solo presionó otro botón del televisor, cambiando de canal hacía un programa infantil.

-¡Oye! -Max le dio un manazo y volvió a poner el noticiario, luego Alec le cambió de nuevo y Max hizo lo mismo, así estuvieron durante algunos segundos, maldiciones y amenazas por parte de Max de por medio, hasta que Alec se retiró de pronto de la televisión.

Max ni se había molestado en verlo, o a donde iba, pero si escuchó que dio un portazo antes de salir del departamento. _Idiota_, si rompía la puerta él la arreglaría así que Max no entendía que podría ganar con aquella actitud.

_Solo quisiera que mi padre estuviera aquí, han pasado cuatro años y aun no comprendemos como alguien pudo haber hecho algo tan terrible, mi padre jamás daño a nadie, no hay un día en el que no lo extrañe…_ -La chica de la televisión -Alice, pensó Max- rompió a llorar y el presentador continuó hablando detalles técnicos sobre la muerte del senador: emboscada, un tiro en la cabeza, crimen perfecto, blah blah, la verdad a Max también le daba flojera todo aquello pero debía de mantenerse enterada por que… _carajo._

Como si de un rompecabezas en el cual la ultima pieza había sido colocada y Max apenas se hubiera retirado para observar la figura completa, la chica lo comprendió todo de golpe. Una pesadez extrema se apoderó de ella mientras todo lo que podía repetir en su mente era la palabra carajo. Abrió la boca de pronto sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y apago la televisión, _estúpida televisión_. Se quedo observándola por un par de segundos sin saber exactamente que hacer, solo una vez en el pasado se había sentido así, en una ocasión en donde Alec y ella habían estado en Crash y él había mencionado algo sobre olvidar, difícil y no entender. Que _ella, no podía entender_.

Carajo.

Sí, estaba consciente de que ella no había pasado por lo mismo, también de que no podía vivir lo mismo, pero una cosa era cierta, cuando lo veía así, _cuando lo había visto así_, bueno, no sabía lo que Alec sentía, pero si era algo parecido a lo que ella sentía cuando lo veía en ese estado, entonces Alec en realidad la necesitaba, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, así como ella lo hacía cuando se sentía al borde del abismo.

Alec, debía de ir por Alec, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida de su departamento, abriendo la puerta y llevándose una sorpresa al ver que el hombre estaba ahí, sentado en el piso, recargado sobre el lado derecho de la pared con su cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

-Hey, ya apagué la televisión. -Le dijo aliviada de ver que no había salido corriendo -como ella solía hacerlo- solo Dios sabe a donde. -Tenías razón. -Dijo en tono más calmado mientras sacaba su cabello de su chaqueta.

-¿Muy aburrida? -Preguntó él en un tono neutral sin abrir los ojos, así que Max cerró la puerta del departamento lentamente y se sentó frente a él.

-Nada interesante -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y de pronto ya no supo que hacer, por que decir, sabía exactamente que decir, y había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que quería que él comprendiera, tantas cosas que quería cambiar por medio de sus palabras, tanto dolor que se quería llevar con ellas. Pero no, las palabras jamás habían cambiado el pasado y sin duda no lo harían ahora, fuera ella la salvadora del mundo o no, y mucho menos se llevarían lo que Alec sentía, y tampoco lo harían comprender, _así de cabezota es_, pensó Max bajando la mirada, así que no, Max no diría nada por que aunque tenía mucho que decir, no sabía como decirlo de manera que hiciera un cambio real.

-Además son unos idiotas amarillistas, exageran las cosas. -Mencionó la chica después de un rato de silencio por parte de ambos.

-No creo que la muerte de una persona… -Max extendió su mano y rozó con ella los labios de Alec por que sintió que decir "cállate" no era lo más indicado en ese momento. Además, su mano tuvo el efecto adecuado por que él se quedo callado, y abrió los ojos para observarla por primera ocasión en toda la conversación.

-Alec -El tono de Max parecía más una súplica, y de pronto su corazón se aceleró, se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil, sentía que no podía hacer nada, y cuando eso le sucedía tan solo se quedaba callada, lo cual la frustraba aun más, sin embargo no podía decir _lo siento_ -Alec jamás aceptaría eso de su parte-, ni tampoco un _desearía que,_ por que eso no era real, y ella jamás aceptaría eso de si misma.

-Fue hace cuatro años… -Pudo decir al fin encontrando a duras penas las palabras pero no pudo continuar por que él comenzó a hablar de nuevo a pesar de la proximidad de la mano de Max.

-Para esas personas es como si hubiera sido ayer.

Y de pronto Max reconoció aquello que había vislumbrado en los ojos de Alec cuando éste se quedo entretenido viendo a Alice en televisión, bajo su mano lentamente y se recargó de nuevo en la pared. _Culpa_, había visto culpa.

¿Era posible llorar y reír al mismo tiempo? Por que Max quiso reírse, quiso soltarse riendo de pronto por lo equivocada que había estado, por lo estupida que había sido hacía ya casi dos años cuando lo conoció y pensó que no sentía remordimientos por nada, por haber sido tan ciega y haber creído en su mascara durante tanto tiempo. Y también quiso llorar, llorar por la opresión que sentía en el pecho ante tanta frustración de no poder hacer nada, ante la forma en la que Manticore, a pesar de tanto tiempo, podía seguir haciendo mella en sus vidas y llegar a joderles la noche como si nada. Llegar a joderles la vida.

Pero también se sentía aliviada, y en cierta forma se sentía hasta con ganas de dar las gracias a alguna fuerza divina, si es que esta existía, por que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Alec seguía ahí, y a pesar de todo seguía siendo _su_ Alec, ese cabezota, habla demás, que tenía más facilidad que nadie para encontrar problemas y que también era una de las personas más nobles, valientes y desinteresadas que conocía, la persona que podía hacerla enojar y reír en el mismo minuto, la persona que no se merecía esto, pero que aun con ello, lo superaría, por que si él no quería hacerlo, ella le obligaría.

¿Qué las palabras no cambiaban el pasado? ¿No hacían ningún bien? Pues al diablo con eso, por que si ella podía hacer algo, aunque pareciera inútil, ella lo haría, por que él era su amigo, y por que merecía la pena intentarlo.

Max se arrodilló para acercarse más a él y se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, levantó su brazo derecho y tomó su mandíbula haciendo que Alec abriera los ojos al instante bastante extrañado, pero ella no se retiro, respiró con fuerza y tragó saliva para alejar las ganas de llorar y lo observó a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, y no me contradigas por que no quiero patear tu trasero, así que escucha. -Le dijo mientras lo observaba, se quedó callada por otro momento, Alec no le dijo nada, probablemente estaba extrañado de que Max ya lo había tocado dos veces hasta ese momento y ninguna de éstas habían sido golpes. O tal vez tan solo estaba demasiado cansado para pelear.

-No fue tu culpa. -Soltó Max de pronto intentando mostrarse lo más firme posible, mientras veía como la boca de Alec se abría para replicar. -No Alec -le dijo en tono enérgico advirtiéndole que no la interrumpiera -No Fue Tu Culpa.

-¿Y te sientes mal hoy? Bien, por que eso tan solo respalda mi teoría. No fue tu culpa -Y Max sabía que no lo era, estaba segura de que no, pero por alguna razón nunca antes había sido capaz de decírselo y ahora que lo hacía tenía la necesidad de repetirlo.

-Sé que probablemente hoy no me crees, y se que estas listo para replicar mis palabras, después de todo tú siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria, pero eso no importa mucho, por que yo tengo la razón, _sé_ que tengo la razón.

Los ojos verdes de Alec seguían impacientes observándola, esperando el momento en que ella quitara su mano para hablar. Max lo hizo lentamente, movió su mano esperando que él no dijera nada para no llevarle la contraria, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

-Cuando vives en sociedad el no saber no te hace excluyente de sus normas…

-Tú no vivías en sociedad. -Le espetó ella, no quería pelear, tan solo quería convencerlo, más que convencerlo, quería que él dejara ese sentimiento de lado.

-No estoy hablando de uno, estoy hablando de… -Alec se quedó callado, al parecer su siguiente argumento no era algo de lo cual quería que Max se enterara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos por un momento y luego comprendió, que por _uno_ se refería a una persona, un padre, un hermano, un hijo, un ser humano.

-Esta bien, tú ganas. -Le dijo al fin Max y Alec la observó sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a que ella jamás se rendía, por nada, ni por nadie.

-¿Quieres quedarte sentado aquí? Bien -Asintió con un tono neutral -¿Quieres rebatir todo lo que diga? Bien…

-Max no estoy rebatiendo nada, estoy diciendo la verdad…

-Pero lo que no voy a dejar que hagas, es que tomes la responsabilidad de algo que no te corresponde -Y ahí estaba, lo iba a decir, y probablemente lo haría enojar con ello, por que Alec amaba ser independiente, y adoraba su libertad, y escuchar que alguna vez había estado esclavizado a algo era denigrante, Max lo sabía, había estado exactamente en la misma situación. Pero si tenía que patear su orgullo por un rato para hacerlo entrar en razón lo haría.

-Tú no eres responsable por lo que sucedió, no fue algo que hicieras para ti o para tu beneficio, y esas personas, buenas personas o no, conocían los riesgos, sabían a lo que jugaban y aun así decidieron hacerlo. Diablos Alec, tú y yo hacemos lo mismo todos los días por que así lo queremos, igual que esas personas lo hicieron por que así lo eligieron, pero en el pasado nosotros no elegimos nada, y… y lo que sucedió de todas formas hubiera sucedido.

Alec se quedó callado, había pensado en levantarse, decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos y largarse de ahí, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para hacerlo y ahora tenía responsabilidades, si le decía que se callara la vería de todas formas al día siguiente en la mañana así que no tenía mucho caso, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla hablar y luego permitir que se fuera.

-Y no me importa cuanto tarde en convencerte seguiré repitiéndolo, aunque decidas estar aquí afuera congelándote toda la noche… -Max se arremolinó en su lugar sorprendida de que Alec le dejara decir tan grande discurso sin quejarse, y también sorprendida de que ella hubiera sido capaz de hablar durante casi un minuto diciendo lo que pensaba en realidad y sin omitir u ocultar nada.

-¿Sabes? -Le dijo Alec después de otro silenció -No vas a convencerme.

-Lo sé -Mencionó ella con un nudo en la garganta mientras sentía como se humedecían sus ojos, cuando veía esa mirada en Alec le daban ganas de ir y quemar Manticore… de nuevo. -Pero eso no va a hacer que me vaya de tú lado, o que deje de intentarlo.

Alec sonrió al escucharla, ahí estaba, Max jamás se rendía, siempre seguía adelante sin importar que tan difícil fuera la situación. -Es una causa perdida.

-No, es una causa que me importa. -Le dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla. Por lo menos ahora la sorpresa en los ojos de Alec había reemplazado la culpabilidad, por que Alec podía estar sonriendo y fingiendo ante todo el mundo, pero Max hacía bastante tiempo que había aprendido a leer sus ojos.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos más, cada uno sentado en su orilla del pasillo, sin saber nada más que decir, redundar en lo mismo no tenía caso y todos los demás temas parecían demasiado triviales para mencionarlos.

-Siempre he querido ver Casablanca -Dijo Max preguntándose cuando el mundo se había puesto de cabeza y era ella la que rompía el silenció mientras él la observaba con sorpresa y casi diciendo con su expresión que ese no era momento de hablar. -Sé que es una película muy antigua pero… Lucy, una conocida de cuando era niña la vio y le gustó mucho, siempre quise saber por que.

-No la he visto -Le respondió Alec de manera sincera.

-Si bueno, me enteré de que saldrá hoy, o tal vez, ya comenzó incluso -No mencionó la forma en la cual se había enterado, mientras Alec y ella estaban luchando por cambiar de canal, pero sospechaba que Alec ya lo sabía.

-¿Quieres verla conmigo? -Le preguntó Alec sonriendo, sabía que a Max no se le daba muy bien eso de hacer invitaciones y si había mencionado la película lo mejor era que él terminara la conversación. Alec se levantó de donde había estado sentado y le extendió una mano a Max, quien la tomó mientras asentía a su invitación.

-Creo que es sobre gnomos, pero espero estar equivocada, por que los gnomos son horribles, se reproducen cuando les cae agua o algo así -Mencionó torciendo la cara, y levantándose para entrar.

-Esos son los Gremlins Max -Dijo Alec con un tono de profesor mientras entraban a la casa. A Alec a veces le sorprendía como incluso él -que había pasado menos tiempo afuera- sabía más sobre cultura popular que Max.

-Como sea Alec, no entiendo como alguien puede tener esas figurillas horrorosas en sus casas, es una pésima decoración… -Comenzó Max a discutir mientras la puerta de su apartamento se cerraba.


End file.
